Little Green Scarf
by Roz Morgan
Summary: A parody of little red riding-hood staring Merry and Pippin (yes slash! because I don't write anything else)


Title: Little green scarf. 

Author: Roz

E-mail: roz4hobbits@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: M/P, suggested F/M. 

Summary: Poor cousin Frodo is sick so little Pippin goes bravely out into the forest, not knowing the big bad Merry is after him. 

Feedback: look feedback slut here!   
Warnings: hobbits being wicked *grins*

Notes: because we're all hurting the hobbits a little too much right now. 

Disclaimer: no hobbits where stalked during the making of this story. 
    
    Dedication: To Ara, who I will never ignore again.
    
    ******************************************************************

Once upon a time in beautiful green countryside there lived a hobbit named Peregrin Took whom everyone called Pippin. 

Pippin was a beautiful, bouncy tweenager who, though he sometimes played tricks, was always everybody favourite. 

Now Pippin had a cousin called Frodo who was delicate and frail and prone to catching sicknesses, on one fine day in spring a letter arrived to inform Pippin that Frodo was again sick and as Sam his faithful servant was going to be away would Pippin mind terribly looking after Frodo for a bit. 

Pippin loved his cousin Frodo so he packed his basket full of goodies, put on his green scarf and went off into the forest. 

In this forest lived a young wild hobbit named Merry who everyone was afraid of and of whom no-one talked in polite society so little Pippin new nothing of him and his unusual 'appetites'. 

Now Merry watched little Pippin who skipped through the forest blissfully unaware anything was watching him, Merry licked his lips and decided then and there that he would have to have the little creature before him.

Pippin was with out a doubt the tastiest morsel he'd ever seen.

He slipped out from behind a tree and joined Pippin on his walk, the youth greeted him with a smile and didn't seem to know who he was, things couldn't have been better for Merry. 

"Hello little hobbit" he said with a wolfish smile "and what might your name be?"  
"My name is Pippin" 

"And where are you going Pippin, with that heavy basket on your arm?" 

Pippin smiled warmly at the strange hobbit "Why I'm going to Frodo's house, he's sick don't you know!"

"Sick!" Merry gasped "how terrible, well I shan't trouble you anymore, good day Pippin"

and with that Merry disappeared into the trees and Pippin carried on with his journey, but you see what Pippin couldn't have known was that Merry knew a short cut and was at that moment on his way to Frodo's front door and a knock, knock, knocking on it. 

Merry had a plan, plain and simple. He found Frodo in bed and decided a light snack before Pippin arrived might not be too bad. 

After he had finished and was wiping his mouth and putting on the sick hobbits bonnet there came a knock on the door, Merry dived under the bed covers and cried out "Who is it?"

"Why it's your cousin Pippin" came the reply "let me in Frodo"

"The door is open" Merry called back, pulling the covers over his head, but blowing out the candles before hand.

Pippin entered the dark room and put down his basket, opening the drapes slightly to let some light in, he then lifted the covers. 

Cousin Frodo looked different somehow but Pippin couldn't quite place, 'Frodo' grabbed his hands and kissed each up turned palm. 

Pippin was taken a back "Cousin Frodo" he breathed "what big teeth you have"

"All the better to nibble you with my dear" 

'Frodo' pulled Pippin onto the bed and began undressing him, while Pippin looked up wide-eyed.

"Why cousin Frodo" he moaned "what nimble fingers you have"

"All the better to play with you with my dear" 

Pippin looked down and his mouth formed an o shape 

"Why cousin Frodo!" he cried "what a big" he blushed a little and looked down again "you have"

"All the better to bugger you with my dear"

Pippin gave a startled cry and pulled the bonnet from the lad before him's head. 

"Why you're that hobbit from the forest! You beast! You wolf! You warg!" 

Merry pinned him to the bed and looked him in the eyes, the younger hobbit began to tremble. 

"You cannot say you're not enjoying this" Merry said with a smile, Pippin blushed again and looked ashamed. 

"Promise you won't tell" he asked finally, giving Merry a hard look. 

"Cross my heart and hope that a wood cutter comes to find me" Merry said seriously, so Pippin became a meal for Merry, his very favourite to be exact. 

And that children is the story of how the wolf came to bugger little green scarf. 


End file.
